


I've got your back

by Nigaki



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maskless Wrench, Protective Marcus, Protective Wrench, Racism, Racist Language, just protective boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Wrench and Marcus always have each other's back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write in English, my first story about those two was in Polish so sorry for any mistakes :D

I took Marcus a lot of time to convince Wrench to go out without his mask. He wanted to show him that people won’t care about his look and even if they do, they won’t be disgusted.

It was a disaster right from the start. Apparently there were more assholes in San Francisco than he thought.  

They left Hackerspace around noon to get something to eat for themselves and the rest of the crew, Wrench’s mask safely tucked in Marcus’ bag. Thank goodness they took it with them or it would be worse than already was. People stared at his boyfriend almost instantly and at first he wasn’t even sure is it because of his burn or his whole look in general. Turns out it was because of the first one.

Wrench quickly got anxious but insist no to put his mask on. It was very brave move but after time Marcus realized it would have been better if he did. He had no idea why people was so interested in a simple scar that they even pointed at it. He would understand little children but adults? True, some of them didn’t even notice it when they were passing them but some idiots who spends their days harassing other pedestrians sure did.

With his mask on, Wrench would normally flip them off or scare them with his freaky look but without protection his confidence lowered almost to zero. When one of the guys shouted to him asking what’s wrong with him, Wrench just looked the other way. It was Marcus who told those assholes to fuck off.  

Next was some teenagers. They were clearly stoned and looking for trouble. Wrench with his spiked west and tattoos was a perfect target.

“Hey, you weirdo!”

Wrench actually stopped and stared at them trying to look tough but it didn’t quite worked like he wanted.

The kid spoke again.

“What’s wrong with your face? Daddy was drunk again?”

Marcus wanted to punch this guy and tell him to shut up but he didn’t want to make even bigger scene. He urged Wrench to move and they continued they walk to the dinner. Inside there was another accident.

He went to buy something and left his boyfriend alone by the exit. Not the wisest decision he made in his life but everyone makes mistake, right? If he knew then that this would have such consequences he would have stick to Wrench’s side the whole time.

Marcus has no idea who this guy was but when he turned around to check on Wrench, he was in his personal space, talking to him with an ugly smirk on his face. And Wrench… he just stood there doing nothing, letting this fucker talk to him some shit. It was FBI all over again but this time Marcus was going to intervene quicker.

He came closer ready to punch this guy in the face. He almost did after he get close enough to hear what the man was talking about.

“Boy, you’re ugly” he almost spitted on Wrench’s face. “No wonder you’re alone.”

“He’s not alone you dipshit” said Marcus while pushing the guy away from Wrench.

“Mind your own business.”

“ He is my business!” he shouted. “Get lost unless you want to lose some teeth.”

“I still won’t be as ugly as this fuckface.”

Marcus didn’t regret punching this guy, almost knocking him unconscious. Okay, maybe he did because now everyone in the dinner looked at him and Wrench and this was the least thing he wanted. He quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and lead him out on the street and around the corner where there was no people. He then took the mask out of his bag and give it to Wrench.

“I’m so sorry, man.” He was ashamed of himself, it wasn’t supposed to end like this. Now Wrench will never take his mask off again, even when there will be just the two of them.  

“Not your fault” Wrench answered, looking sadly at his mask. “I really want to be able to go out without it. Guess it’s not a option. I mean, people won’t change and neither my ugly mug.”

“Hey.” Marcus took Wrench’s hand in his and squeezed it a little. “You’re not ugly, okay? We will try another time.”

“Yeah, at night.”

“Wrench…” He didn’t even know what to say to him. He never was in a similar situation and has no idea how Wrench feels.

“What?”

Wrench stared at him, waiting for him to continue. His eyes was filled with such sadness Marcus couldn’t look into them for too long.

Marcus took one deep breath and started to speak.

“I know I won’t convince you, but you’re not ugly. You’re handsome, alright? If some people can’t see this, it’s their problem. I’m sorry you have to go through that and I understand if you never take your mask again, even around me. Whatever you do now, I will support you, okay? I want you to know that.”

Wrench just stood in front of him but his eyes were focused on the mask in his hand. He turned it around like he wanted to put it on his face again but instead he suddenly looked at Marcus and kissed him. It wasn’t a deep kiss, he barely felt it but the gratefulness behind it… boy did he felt this.   

Marcus closed his eyes and let Wrench hug him tight against his body, probably looking for more comfort from him which he gladly gave right away, hugging him back with almost as much force. Wrench finally ended the kiss and looked him in the eyes. He was smiling.

“Thanks, Marcus” he almost whispered and kissed him again. “And I won’t wear my mask all the time. How could I kiss or blow you then?”

Typical Wrench. It was good to see him again, and without his mask even.

“You’re such a dumb bastard, you know?” asked Marcus and laughed.

“That’s why you love me.”

“True” he agreed. He took the mask from Wrench and helped him put it on. “Better?”

Wrench nodded, his mask flashing two carets at him.

“I still like to be without my mask around you.”

“I know.” He never said how much it meant to him. He should change that soon. ”Let’s get this food or our friends will die from hunger.”

People looked at Wrench again when they started to walk toward another place with food but this time they were mostly scared of him and no one dared to say a word, even when Marcus held his hand and didn’t let go until they get back to Hackerspace.   

 

  
Wrench wasn’t always the only one who get’s shit for no reason. Being black and living in the US at the same time wasn’t easy. You’re taking a walk during day? You’re suspicious. You do it at night? You’re suspicious. You have black friends with you? You’re probably gang members wanting to start a gun fight. You walk into the shop? You’re a thief.

This and racist slurs thrown at him was sometimes too much for Marcus. Usually he has no problem with them, he could fight back if necessary, both verbally and physically. But everyone has a breaking point, even him.

It was a long day. He was running from the police since the early morning when he and Wrench broke in to the bank – just for fun, to see if they can hack some new security system. It turns out they can but they also cause alarm to go wild. It took them two hours to finally loose the police.

Later that day T-Bone gave them a mission involving breaking in to some servers, stealing data and getting the hell out of there. While getting out, Marcus was accidently seen by one of the guard and they have to run again. They barely escaped, chased by at least ten guards and three dogs.

When they thought they can finally relax a little bit, police found them again and forced to hide in some shady neighborhood full of angry white people.

“What are you doing here, you black bitch?!” shouted some guy who was sitting on a bench with his two friends. “You want to hang?”

Marcus sighed, wanting to just get back to Hackerspace and rest but those guys just couldn’t leave him alone, while at the same time ignoring Wrench. He probably looked weird even for their standards but he was also white, he has nothing to be worried about.  

“Answer when I’m talking to you!”

“Fuck off” answered Marcus tiredly. Wrench looked at him with blank mask which meant he was worried.

“You heard that guys? You’re lucky your master is with you or you would be dead, slave!”

Only after a few seconds Marcus realized that Wrench stopped walking with him and was now storming to those racist guys.

“Wrench, don’t!”

It was already too late, Wrench punched guy number one and head butted guy number two. The last one, the same who was talking all this time, tried to run but Wrench caught him before he escaped and pushed him to the wall, holding him in place with his arm on the guys neck.

“Wanna repeat what you just said?” he asked the guy angrily. Marcus slowly joined him, checking if other guys will cause any trouble.

“Screw you.”

“Wrong answer.” Wrench took his gun and pointed it at the guy’s head, removing the safety. “Let’s try again. What. Did. You. Just. Said.”

Marcus could see the dude getting more scared. He clearly didn’t expect to be attacked, definitely not by another white guy.

“I said…”

“Yes?” Wrench’s mask was still blank which only made it scarier. “What did you just called my boyfriend?”

Marcus smirked when guy’s eyes get bigger due to a shock from this claim. Another surprise of the day.

“I called him a slave” the guy panted. Wrench’s arm was almost choking him.

“That’s right and it wasn’t very nice. You should apologies.”

“Fuck you!”

Wrench took the gun, pointed it at the ground and shoot. The guy actually wetted himself.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!”

“Sorry for what?” The gun was back and Wrench has his finger on a trigger. Marcus doubted he really gonna shoot but It wouldn’t be surprising. 

“I’m sorry I called your boyfriend a slave!” The guy was crying and shaking now. It was funny to watch after his earlier aggression toward Marcus.

“You’re lucky I had enough of police today or you would be dead” Wrench said and let the man go, turning back to Marcus. They quickly left the neighborhood before someone called the cops.

“That was awesome, dude.” Marcus grinned at his boyfriend after they get to safety. “You’re my knight in shining armor.”

“No one should talk to you like that.” Wrench was still clearly angry and tensed. He never put his gun back, he still held it.

“I got used to it” assured Marcus. “But thanks. It was nice of you.”

He was glad to know that no matter what, Wrench would protect him even if he could take care of himself.

“Of course.” Wrench puffed his chest out a little, very proud of his actions. “I always have your back. You jump I jump.”

“Whatever you say, Jack.” Marcus carefully lifted his boyfriend’s mask and kissed him sweetly. “I don’t know about you, but I could use some shower and around twelve hours of sleep.”

“But we can shower together, right?” asked Wrench hopefully.

“After what you just did? I think you deserve a reward.”

“Yes!” Wrench fist pumped the air and followed him with heart emojis on his mask.


End file.
